


Haunted

by albert_al, oops (albert_al)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse, horror-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/oops
Summary: In a world where certain people are “haunted” as in, they have an illness that can cause them to become a monster in a high-stress situation. In the post-apocalyptic world, they are highly desired and hunted for money.





	Haunted

**1**

“I’m telling you. I’m haunted”

Natalya said staring into the flames of the fire, with its crackling shades of yellow, orange, and red.

The only source of warmth or light in the dark night.

She felt warm here, warmer than she had felt in a long time.

But she did not feel safe here.

There was not anywhere, she could feel safe.

Vlad deserved to know, Alin deserved to know.

No matter how much it hurt, or put her at risk. They had to know.

“I know”.

Vlad replied, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes.

Natalya searched his face, but all she found was the same gentle expression. It was the same smile.

The one he always wore.

He looked so calm, so collected, so steady as he tended to the fire.

As though nothing was out of the ordinary, as though they weren’t on the law from a band of rogues looking to use them for their own devious purposes.

As though they weren’t constantly on the verge of death, or capture and would be for the rest of their lives.

However long they had left.

Natalya raised an eyebrow. How could he have known?

Vlad, finally he spoke.

“I am too.”

Those simple words told Natalya everything that she needed to know.  

They sat in silence, Alin was asleep curled up at Vlad’s feet like a puppy.

He looked so peaceful, as he slept. Natalya found herself smiling despite herself.

It was painful, on one hand, Natalya was relieved.

She wasn’t alone anymore, on the other hand, she could not bear the thought of anyone else going through this same condition.

Sharing the same fate as herself.

“So, we’re both messed up huh?”

It was almost comical, Natalya almost had the urge to laugh.

Not because any of this was particularly funny but because she just wanted something to laugh about.

What better to laugh about than the ridiculousness of it all?

“Appears so.”

So now they were both laughing, they could not help but laugh.

How strange it was, at the coincidence, and just the fact that they were laughing over something so small. So minor.

It was a wonder they could still laugh, still feel joy.

Natalya could not remember a time when she felt joy.

Over anything.

It was a small victory, to be happy for once.

 

**2**

“Nata”

Vlad poked her arm, “Nata, hurry, their here”.

Natalya opened her eyes, and sure enough, she could just barely make out a bright light in the darkness.

A bright, bright light that made her eyes squint and her heart pound because she knew.

They were here.

They had to leave.

Now.

“Alin…” Vlad said, shaking him awake. “Alin…Alin”

Alin opened one eye, “Vlad…” his voice was low and hoarse. “What’s going on?”.

“We have to leave. Now. I’ll explain later”

Alin yawned and stretched, he got to his feet sensing the urgency in his brother’s voice. He did this so casually.

For Alin, this was normal.

He took Vlad’s hand “Okay…” he said uneasily. “Is something wrong?”

Vlad did not reply, there was no time to explain. They had to run. He turned to Natalya.

“Let’s go”

 

**3**

To think, Natalya tried to kill him the first time they met.

_“Stay back!”_

_She hissed, brandishing her knife as a warning taking a defensive stance. Ready to strike at any moment._

_She knew they were there, in the darkness of the shadows._

_She knew they were watching her, but she did not know their intentions and at the moment she did not care. A_

_ll of her instincts told her that they were a threat until proven otherwise._

_She did not like to take any chances._

_“Not another step!”_

_She snarled, keeping her knife close._

_“Wait!”_

_Said a voice in the shadows._

_“Wait!”_

_A boy stepped from the dark corner of the room, holding onto the hand of a little boy._

_“I’m not here to hurt you, I’m not here to hurt anyone!”_

_Natalya stared at them wearily, trying to determine if this was some sort of sick trick._

_She had seen it all before, she was prepared for anything._

_The boy put his hands up._

_“We come in peace!”_

 

Looking at Vlad now.

She’s glad that she did not kill him.

 

**4**

_Natalya sat on a little plastic chair, while the doctor spoke with her parents._

_Alone._

_He had been very urgent about being alone, Natalya did not know why._

_She stared off into space, feeling rather bored._

_There wasn’t much to do, besides staring at the pictures on the wall and wonder just what the adults outside were discussing._

_Why the doctor had to speak to them alone about it, why she could not hear it with them._

_What was wrong._

_She could only hear little snippets through the door._

_‘I’m afraid——“_

_"No, it can’t be—–”_

_“I’m afraid… it is indeed—–”_

_“You can’t be serious—-”_

_“I’m sorry———-haunted”_

_Haunted?_

_Just what did that mean?_

_Natalya wondered as she stared at the chipped wooden door with the large eye chart and lack of windows._

_What did it mean to be haunted? What was wrong with her? Why could her parents hear, but not her?_

_Natalya did not understand._

_She only understood that something was wrong, and something about being haunted._

_Whatever that means._

 

Natalya looks at Vlad, and then at Alin and cringes.

Alin isn’t having the best childhood now, is he? 

Natalya did not know much about good childhoods, she did not have one herself.

Being Haunted took that from her.

But perhaps, there was still time for Alin yet. Maybe.

 

**5**

“Vlad!”

Alin cries, reaching out to his brother.

They were cornered, they took a wrong turn, now they were trapped.

“I’ll distract them”

Vlad said without a hint of fear in his voice, as calm as ever.

“Take Alin, get him to safety”

Natalya nodded grabbing Alin’s hand. Alin broke away and latched onto his brother.

“No! Vlad! Where are we going?”

His eyes were welling with tears, “I don’t want to go! I want to stay with you! I…”

Vlad smiled painfully.

“Shh… it’s okay Alin…”

He said trying to soothe him, “Just follow Nata, get to safety, I’ll be right behind you”

Vlad embraced him, his own tears fell as he hugged his brother for the last time.

Gunshots were heard in the distance.

“We have to hurry”

Vlad separated himself from Alin and spoke one last word.

“Go.”

They heard a rustling in the bushes, Natalya picked him up.

She turned to Vlad one last time.

“Thank you”

And ran for her life.

 

**6**

Natalya walked through the remains of the ruined town, Alin held onto her hand trying to keep up with her brisk pace.

“Nata”

He said staring up at her.

“Nata, when is Vlad coming back?”

She grimaced but said nothing. She could not answer these questions, she did not want to.

“Nata”

“What?”

She was beginning to grow irritated, it was hard enough keeping them alive.

Now he had to ask her hard questions she did not have answers for.

“Where are we going?”

It was becoming harder, and harder to lie to him.


End file.
